Fukitsu Uchiha
Battle Theme Emotional Theme Fukitsu Uchiha is a member of Konohagakure's ANBU Black Ops. Renowned for her mastery over Fire Release, taijutsu and the creation of specialized torpedoes, she is a deadly combatant who strikes fear in her opponents with but a single gaze. Blood crazy, sadistic and sociopathic, Fukitsu is calculative in her kills, making sure nothing is left behind, not even a blood trail. Every target she kills, she makes sure they disappear for good. Though on very rare occasions, she'll let her target live if she deemed them worthy of being spared. Background Fukitsu was born and raised in Konohagakure by her parents alongside her sister. Her father taught her and her sister how to utilize her Fire Release when she turned five, while her mother taught her taijutsu. When she turned eight, she was enrolled into the academy, graduating at age ten. Having gained a lot of control over her Great Fireball Jutsu, she decided to show her sister what she learned. Summoning a fireball with little effort, she gained some interest by her sister. Wanting to push it even further, she tried increasing the size of the fireball, with catastrophic consequences. The fireball engulfed both Fukitsu and her sister, her sister receiving the fatal end of the fireball. Injured but regaining consciousness, she saw her sister's charred body. Horrified beyond belief, her eyes began to change. Going from black to red, a single tomoe decorated both eyes; The traumatic event awakened her Sharingan. After her sister's death, she was greeted by two shadowy figures who incapacitated her, having observed her skills. They would drag her into a building she knew nothing about, but she'd come to know it all too well. The smell of death and blood against metal permeated the air within the dungeon she would come to learn was nicknamed the "Devil's Playground". Her first day, she was subjected to a large group of people, all vying for the same thing; Freedom. And they knew they'd have to kill for it. Rushing against her, their one target, she learned it was fight, or die. She fought them for hours, her instincts having completely taken over her body. She was beaten, cut, battered and bruised, but she kept fighting, her taijutsu skills becoming sharper and sharper. In a few hours, she learned more than what her mother taught her in a single year. After it was over, she collapsed. This would go on for years; The same thing over and over. Be it a child, a mother, a father and everything else in between, she killed them, her mental state becoming weaker and weaker the longer she stayed in there. Constant mental and physical stress slowly awakened the other two tomoe in her Sharingan, completing it at age sixteen. She was given the codename Raw Coffin 028 for her kills being so bloody. She'd fight for years, her taijutsu and ninjutsu becoming higher and higher calibered, but this also continued to mentally weaken her. She wouldn't truly snap until she learned what her next fight was; Her parents. She didn't want to fight them, and they didn't want to fight her, but either way, it was for their freedom. Her parents wanted her to be free, so they gave her the opportunity to kill them. Though they fought her, they didn't fight to their fullest. With an anguish no one could feel but an Uchiha, she killed her parents as quickly as she could to make sure their deaths weren't suffered slowly. This period of suffering awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan. She was granted her freedom at the age of twenty four. A year later, she was recruited into the ANBU Black Ops for her extraordinary skills with Fire Release and taijutsu. From there, she proved to be a cold, calculative killer who made sure no evidence of her kills were left behind for someone to find. Fukitsu showed to be the perfect candidate; She had no immediate family, was mentally unstable and most of all, they considered her disposable if her mental state got out of hand. She quickly climbed through the ranks of the Black Ops, one mission at a time. She eventually made it up to Squad Leader and runs a squad of varied combatants trained to watch each others backs. She still thinks back to those traumatic events in the Devil's Playground and how they shaped her life, for better, and for worse. Appearance Fukitsu has a lot of the appearances of a standard ANBU nin. Wearing a standard stealth garb, she wears a cape over her neck. Her hair is long with tones of black, but one can see shines of red when she's in the light. Her eyes are black, a common trait among Uchiha. She's of fairly average height and weight. On her back is a deployable torpedo launcher she uses to fire torpedoes off against large scales of opponents. Despite her sociopathic personality, she has been described as fairly attractive. Her casual attire consists of a sort of school uniform with a two star pin on the left lapel. More often than not, she wears a blonde wig to help conceal her appearance, since she doesn't want her ANBU life interjecting into her personal life. Personality Sociopathic to a fault, Fukitsu is a girl who lets her mental instability guide her. She's cold, calculative, eerily calm, and can strike fear in someone just by looking at them. By one glance one can tell she's got a lot of blood on her hands, but they could also tell she doesn't care one bit. As an ANBU, she trained herself to keep her mental instabilities at bay long enough to do her job, and she does so with disturbing efficiency. Every kill she has made was done without any emotion to ensure that they're done quickly, calmly, and professionally. She's the poster child for a mentally damaged soldier. Within this mentally unstable exterior lies a suffering soul, one of anguish, depression and loneliness. Suppression of these emotions only serve to make them stronger, and there comes times when she can no longer suppress her feelings of suffering. She wants someone who can show her compassion like her family did, but she fears that if she shows that want, it'll show weakness. Abilities Fukitsu is a soldier trained for perfection. Everything she does, she makes sure it's done to a T. If she doesn't feel she's done the best to her abilities, she punishes herself for it. This mindset ensures everything she does is as efficiently, and as professionally, as possible. Her skills with Fire Release are top notch, having learned her lesson after the death of her sister. Capable of a broad array of Fire Release techniques, she uses them for whatever the situation calls for. Be it distraction, full on assault, or to exploit an opening, she'll use it. Her taijutsu is in a league all its own. Having been trained by only the elite of the ANBU, she pushed herself to the limits to train her taijutsu. Ninjutsu Fukitsu is a high caliber ninjutsu user, relying on a broad array of Fire Release techniques to set up her combo attacks. By using her Great Fireball technique, she can force her targets to spread out, allowing her to pick them off individually. By using Fire Release Stream, she can create a stream of flames that disorient her targets by subjecting them to heat and smoke, clouding their vision and restricting their ability to breathe. In up close situations, Fukitsu learned how to perform Fire Release: Flame Bullet with two handseals, allowing her to form it quickly and force her targets into an opening for her taijutsu. Everything she does with her ninjutsu is to set up her opponent for another attack they won't see coming. Taijutsu Fukitsu fought her whole life with taijutsu. For years, she was subjected to the Devil's Playground, fighting to survive. She fought tooth and nail against people from all ranges of life; From the young to the old, the sane to the psychopath, they were all fair game. It was this skill in taijutsu that offered her an extension to the ANBU after leaving the playgound. Trained by only the best of the best in the ANBU's taijutsu squadron, Fukitsu's taijutsu is in a league all its own. Just by using her taijutsu alone, she could take on three opponents trying to take her on at once with precision and speed. She constantly trained her taijutsu, punishing herself for the mistakes she made. By blocking her opponent's melee attacks with wrist and knee blocks, she effectively leaves them wide open for a counter attack. To ensure her hits connect, she focuses on where she's going to hit, using her Sharingan to filter out her surroundings and focus only on her opponent. Carefully chosen punches and kicks to weak points of the body allow her to inflict as much damage as possible. The spot she's most fond of hitting is the liver, an organ that, when struck, can bring even the strongest man to his knees. Sharingan Fukitsu's Sharingan gives her an edge in combat. By focusing her vision, she can filter out some of her surroundings, focusing only on her opponents. This is best used in close range where she wouldn't get blindsided by an unseen attack. By focusing on a target, she can copy a technique they use with her Sharingan, allowing her to learn it. But in her case, she doesn't use it right away. Instead, she trains at that technique until she can use it perfectly. This has allowed her to learn a wide array of taijutsu abilities. When using her Sharingan in tandem with her taijutsu, she gets a better field of view against her opponents, allowing her to see their moves ahead of time, meaning almost every move they do that she sees, it's already telegraphed. She uses her Sharingan carefully, utilizing its effectiveness only when necessary, making sure she doesn't over exert herself. Mangekyou Sharingan After awakening her Mangekyou Sharingan, Fukitsu learned she can create a vacuum with one of her eyes by focusing on a certain spot. When focused with her left eye, the vacuum sucks out all the air in that one spot, restricting breathing if she's focusing on an opponent. This vacuum also raises a body's internal pressure, tightening the blood vessels, preventing blood from passing through the veins. This can be used to stop a dangerous opponent's heart, or brain. In her case, looks can indeed kill. Her right eye can be used to immediately stop the vacuum, which, when used on an opponent, can rupture the blood vessels, causing fatal internal bleeding. In a worst case scenario, it can even cause a target's heart to burst. By focusing on a Fire Release style attack, she can siphon off oxygen from the technique, killing off the flames. This gives her a tremendous defense against Fire Release users. By using it in tandem alongside a Wind Release user, she can lower the pressure of a Wind Release technique, making the winds much more potent by giving them a low pressure system to work with. This is also perfect for Storm Release users as it allows them to create dangerous thunderstorms capable of turning into supercells. Susanoo (Experimental) Fukitsu's Susanoo is a little more unique when compared to the rest of the users who have awakened it. Instead of relying on a large avatar to protect her, Fukitsu's Susanoo encases her in a suit of specially crafted armor. The armor is black in tone, with hardened points around the body with gaps in the joints for freedom of movement. Her helmet has a single visor which protects her face while also allowing her to see. This suit grants her increased agility and strength, boosting her speed and reflexes greatly. Such a technique cannot be used for long, though, as the armor puts tremendous strain on her body and can cause severe internal damage if used for too long. To compensate for this, Fukitsu can engage certain parts of Susanoo individually, strengthening a certain part of her body to fit her current situation. This reduces the strain on the body to near zero as after her defensive or offensive move is done, Susanoo disengages, ready for another assault. Having learned how to control her Susanoo's armor pieces greatly, she has reduced her activation time for individual pieces to half a second. This gives her enough time to throw a punch or block on attack and still have it activate when contact is made from either side.